


Turn Around And

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, communication errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's suspected Sherlock and Lestrade have had a thing since the beginning, but everyone assumes he and Sherlock are the couple. Lestrade does NOT approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around And

John had suspected something when they first met, when Greg was so eager to get in his face after someone on the drugs bust team had made a comment about John being Sherlock's new shag. It had been like a dog, with someone else claiming its territory. Sure, when Sherlock made sure to stand closer to Greg than John, he relaxed, but that only made John more suspicious about the whole thing.

His suspicions weren't confirmed, however, until Sherlock asked him to get his phone one day, and then proceeded to instruct him on how to word a rather sensual reply to a comment Greg had made. Seeing that texting conversation was enough to erase any doubts he'd had of him just reading too much emotions into things. Sherlock and Greg were a thing. And Greg was married. With kids that he'd brag to John about, though his wife was never mentioned. 

After he found out, John didn't do anything about it, didn't bother trying to talk to Sherlock about it, didn't know how to bring it up to Greg. So he let it be, for months as he and Sherlock got to know each other better. For ages as more and more people joined the crowds who thought he and Sherlock were a couple. For nearly a year as each night he spent at the pub with Greg seemed more and more likely to end with both of them slightly injured. 

\- - -

“Sherlock. You never correct them.” Greg's voice was tense, matching his pose as he was leaning against the door, arms crossed in front of him, frown clear on his face.

“Hm?” Sherlock was endeavoring to distract him, his lips and hands insistent on their travels over the man in front of him.

“When anyone assumes you and John are a couple. You never correct them.” Greg was being difficult, not letting Sherlock distract him from this, not moving at all as Sherlock let his hands get even more adventurous, giving a gentle grope before he retreated with a sigh.

“Greg..” Sherlock went to kiss his lips this time, but Greg turned away.

“No, Sherlock. I need answers, or we're done. Right here, right now, I'll go out and find someone else for a quick shag, because I came this close to punching John last night for no other reason than people assuming he's your boyfriend. John's not a bad bloke, I'd rather not punch him for your bloody stupid decisions.”

Sherlock sighed, resting his forehead on Greg's shoulder. “John is... John is my beard. Like your wife. I don't tell people because then there's less suspicion I'm with anyone else, and less chance you'll lose your job over it.”

Greg growled, the sound sending a shiver down Sherlock's spine. “You're not telling me the whole story, Sherlock. If that was all there was to it, you would have told me at the beginning, but that's not it. Why, Sherlock. All your reason. Not just the part you think I'd like to hear.”

Sherlock sighed, the pout audible in the tone of his voice. “It's nice, isn't it? Being able to go to dinner with someone, laugh, joke, just... Be all the normal things a couple is. You've got the kids and I'm... I guess I'm a tad bit jealous at times for that, so for me, John was, no, John is my pretending to have a normal dating relationship with someone.”

Greg was silent for a moment, arms slowly moving from tense and straight to cradling Sherlock close. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry we're always hiding, we're always behind closed doors, never getting a chance to be even close to normal.” He pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock's hair, giving a soft laugh.

“I'd gotten so used to what we were, to old habits and all. I remember in the beginning. You didn't want anything close to normal. I'm sorry I didn't notice you changing your mind.” Greg's hands were soft against Sherlock's back, gently coercing him to look up enough for Greg to make their lips meet.

“Not your fault I didn't say.” Sherlock mumbled, giving a pleased sound almost like a purr as he relaxed against Greg's chest, gently nuzzling his throat. “I didn't even realize I liked it until John and I were living together, and having so many people assume... I could pretend it was you. But no one assumes that when they see me and you. They assume it's for a case, and there's no candles, no knowing looks. It's safer, but not as... Sentimental.”

Greg nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before remembering where they were, propped up against a door. “Sherlock, bedroom? Couch? Do you think John would care f he came home and we were on the couch?”

Sherlock laughed at that, straightening up with a smirk. “He won't mind, so long as we're covered.” He leaned in for another soft kiss. “He's known since practically the beginning. I think he'd be glad to know we both know he knows.”

Meeting that kiss and taking one of his own, Greg urged Sherlock backward toward the article of furniture in question. “Well, I'm always glad to oblige and make someone feel a bit more comfortable...”

They laughed together at that, pulling and pushing until they were a mess of limbs, comfortably sprawled on the couch, both relaxed and happy, lazily kissing the afternoon away.


End file.
